


I Can Be Your Hero Baby

by ScreamQween



Series: Finn/Violet [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: *Irish word for darling apparently





	I Can Be Your Hero Baby

It took three referees to help Violet backstage, her back in pain from both Charlotte and Roinda. She vaguely heard mumblings of making sure her prior concussion hadn't returned. Now that she thought about it, her head was pounding. 

"Let me through dammit!" A voice, a thick Irish accent laced with anger, demanded. A trainer eased Violet down on her back, checking her heart rate.

"Acushla*" A hand gripped hers, Violet finally recognized the vioce. "Finn" Finn shushed her, kissing her hand and squeezing it.  
-  
Balor watched over his human and his humans partner. He never really understood human emotions but he felt Finn's fear when Rose-y attacked Violet and he felt Finn's hope she wasn't injured again.

Violet shifted closer into Finn's embrace, using him like a pillow, it was a cute sight: the demon king couldn't help but coo.

"I'll protect you both"

**Author's Note:**

> *Irish word for darling apparently


End file.
